Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for bonding a release film for separating an artificial stone from a rubber mold and, more particularly, to an apparatus for bonding a release film for separating an artificial stone from a rubber mold that allows for easy separation of a mold for manufacturing an artificial stone and an artificial stone manufactured in the mold without applying a release agent.
Description of the Related Art
An artificial stone, which is a limitation of a natural stone, is a building material in that various stone dusts and stone engravings are putted on a surface of a mortar or a concrete. The artificial stone is manufactured and completed in such a manner that the broken pieces of granite or the granite having beautiful colors are moderately mixed, it is kneaded with water and putted into a mold to be cured, and then the surface thereof is trimmed. Accordingly, since the broken pieces or the stone dusts etc. are utilized, it is very economic. Also, it is more efficient owing to the machining of the curved surface thereof.
The artificial stone is mainly used as the material of a wall or a floor. However, it is polished and then, is utilized in the stairs or the window frame etc. Also, a terrazzo is widely used as an advanced material for polishing of the artificial stone. The technologies for manufacturing these artificial stones are disclosed in “Patent Literature 1” through “Patent Literature 5”.
The Patent Literature 1 relates to a mold for producing artificial stone molding for decoration of a building. In order to produce the artificial stone having a beautiful decoration and a durability, it is provided to a mold for producing artificial stone molding for decoration of the building including a mold body formed in the shape of a box having one opened side and provided with a cavity formed inside to form the artificial stone molding; a press plate assembled to the opened side of the mold body and formed with an area smaller than the opened sectional area of the mold body; and a combining unit assembled and fixed to the mold body to prevent separation of the press plate.
The Patent Literature 2 relates to a manufacturing method of an artificial stone and a manufacturing device thereof. The manufacturing method of the artificial stone includes the following steps: (a) mixing more than two kinds of chips with different diameters with a raw material of the artificial stone; (b) inserting the raw material to a mold; (c) applying a first vibration using a vibrating device to uniformly disperse the raw material inside the mold; (d) vacuuming to remove bubbles from the raw material; and (c) molding the artificial stone by applying a second vibration. According to the method and device for manufacturing artificial stone, the deposition rate of chips exposed at a surface of artificial stone is maximized, and thus the external appearance of artificial stone can be more naturally expressed and resistance against abrasion and staining can be improved.
The Patent Literature 3 relates to a method and a system for treating the surface of stone materials. It is provided to improve productivity by automatically implementing a surface treating process and a surface washing process using one line; further form assembled inner walls so as to prevent a wall of a shoot chamber from being broken by means of shoot balls applied from an impeller; and simply and quickly replace a part or all of the walls. The method for treating the surface of stone materials includes: (S10) a transferring step of continuously supplying and transferring stone materials (S) to the inside of a main body (1); (S20) a pre-treating step of sucking impurities from the surface of the stone materials and scattering materials from the lower side of the main body; (S30) a shooting step of applying the shoot balls from the impeller to the surfaces of the stone materials; (S40) a post-treating step of blowing the impurities from the surfaces of the stone materials and sucking the scattering impurities; and (S50) a washing step of removing the impurities from the surfaces of the stone materials by washing them using a rotating brush and sucking the scattering impurities. The system for treating the surface of the stone materials includes a final treating chamber (60) having a second blower (61) for blowing the brushed the impurities from the surfaces of the stone materials and a fourth inlet (62) for sucking the scattering impurities.
The Patent Literature 4 relates to an artificial stone manufacturing device. The object thereof is provided to an artificial stone manufacturing device capable of consecutively and automatically mass-producing artificial stone and easily manufacturing artificial stone having the feeling of various natural stone by changing the concrete pigments of a mixture for artificial stone. Also, the artificial stone manufacturing device includes multiple artificial stone molding frames having one end seated on an upper surface of a conveying part fixed to a floor surface at regular intervals and circulated and moved along the conveying part by driving the conveying part and one surface having a cross section corresponded to the shape of the artificial stone so as to form the artificial stone; multiple mixture feed ports for artificial stone formed on an outside of the conveying part so as to stir the mixtures for artificial stone mixed with different concrete pigments and supply them to the inside of artificial stone molding frames transferred along the conveying part respectively; a wet mortar feed port formed on the front of the multiple mixture feed ports for artificial stone in order to supply wet mortar to the artificial stone molding frame in which a mixture for artificial stone is stored in the inside thereof; a palette feed port formed on the front of the wet mortar feed port in order to supply palettes which cover an upper side of the transferred artificial stone molding frame; a pressurized oscillation part formed on the front of the palette feed port in order to mix a mixture for artificial stone which is supplied to the artificial stone molding frame by pressurizing the palettes which cover the upper side of the transferred artificial stone molding frame while generating a vibration to a bottom side of the artificial stone molding frame; and a rotation demolding part formed on the front of the pressurized oscillation part in order to de-mold the mixture for artificial stone and wet mortar from the artificial stone molding frame after the artificial stone molding frame transferred through a transport unit is rotated 180 degrees.
The Patent Literature 5 relates to an artificial stone manufacturing apparatus capable of manufacturing various kinds of artificial stones having various shapes by using one mold. The artificial stone manufacturing apparatus includes: side and lower plates having a plurality of tap holes; a mold having a plurality of shape deformation bolts coupled to the tap holes in order that the protrusion length thereof can be adjusted inside the tap holes; and a rubber molded body inserted and fixed to the inside of the mold through a fixing means and having a filling space for filling the concrete or the concrete having the pigments therein.
In manufacturing method of this artificial stone, a portland cement or a white cement is pasted with the water, stone dusts and stone engravings of the granite or the marble are added thereto, and then, it is molded in a plate shape by using a red clay or a red oxide as the pigment. At this time, in case of the machining methods of the surface thereof, there are various methods such as a washing via a surface treatment after painting (it is wiped with the brush more than two times, the location of the stone is adjusted, and then, it sprays the clean water with a pump in consideration of the curing status to be wiped), a polishing (the surface of the mortar is gradually and smoothly polished with a whetstone according to the hardening status of the mortar. Also, after the finishing touch of the whetstone, it can be polished by using a wax etc.), and a beating (it strains broken-stone chips through a sieve of 6 mm, it applies things of coming out of the sieve to a surface to a thickness of about 9 mm, it is fully hardened, and then, it is beaten through the chisel to be polished). The above artificial stone manufacturing processes are essential.
However, in case of the process of smoothing the surface thereof, it can take a long time to perform the work according to the manufacturing status of the artificial stone. That is, it depends on the state of the surface of the manufactured artificial stone. During manufacturing of the artificial stone, where a releasing agent is not evenly applied on the mold, the surface state of the artificial stone is not good when the cured artificial stone is separated from the mold. Also, in case of the manufacturing process of the artificial stone using the releasing agent, it causes many problems.
It will be examined closely according to the manufacturing process of the artificial stone.
In the conventional manufacturing process of the artificial stone, it prepares the rubber mold including a lower plate having a projection portion formed on a circumference thereof and an upper plate for covering and pressing the upper portion of the projection portion of the lower plate, the crushed natural stones are mixed with a PVC, the mixed mixture of the natural stone is formed on the lower plate, a vibration is applied to the lower plate through a vibrator so as to densely process the particles of the mixture of the natural stones and the PVC, the lower plate is covered with the upper plate, it is pressed through a compressor so as to cure the artificial stone, and then finally, the surface of the artificial stone is smoothly polished after the cured artificial stone is separated from the mold, so that it completes the artificial stone.
At this time, in the conventional art, in order to separate the artificial stone from the rubber mold, before the mixture of the natural stone and the PVC is formed on the rubber mold, the releasing agent is applied to the upper plate and the lower plate.
However, in case of the manufacturing of the artificial stone using the above conventional method and the techniques of the Patent literatures 1 through 5, a spray equipment for applying the releasing agent to the rubber mold is additionally required. Also, where the artificial stone is separated from the rubber mold in a state that the releasing agent is not perfectly applied to the rubber mold, since the remains of the mixture of the natural stone and the PVC are bonded to the mold, the life of the mold is shortened and it requires additional labors so as to clean it. Also, where the cleaning work is not perfectly performed, the manufacturing equipment can be broken.
In addition, a PVA, which is a main component of the releasing agent is a matter that causes an environmental pollution. Accordingly, in the conventional art, the PVA was recycled by using a distillation. However, since the cost of equipment for distillation is very expensive, it increases the financial burden owing to the use of the distillation.
Moreover, after the application of the releasing agent, it requires a drying equipment for drying the applied releasing agent. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it can incur additional purchasing cost of equipment for manufacturing the artificial stone.